Midnight Cinderella: An Original Story
by Greenteafanatic
Summary: Do you sometimes get frustrated playing otome games? Does the main girl piss you off so bad that you want to write up your own story? Yup, that's exactly how I felt when playing Midnight Cinderella. So, here's my version of the story. Enjoy! **All rights belong to Cybrid Co. I don't own anything except for the sub-plots, OC & my creativity!**
1. Prologue

*************DISCLAIMER***************

I HAVE NO RIGHTS TO ANY OF THE PROLOGUE, GAME'S STORY, CHARACTERS! ALL OF IT BELONGS TO CYBIRD GAME COMPANY AND THE IKEMEN ROYAL PALACE SERIES!

THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE NAME OF THE MAIN HEROINE, ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, AND THE CREAVITY FROM MY FANGIRL'S IMAGINATION!

Hello readers! Thank you for visiting my story!

Seriously, they need to let us type more in the description box…

Anyway, this is my spin-off creation from the otome game Midnight Cinderella. I'm pretty sure everyone is familiar with the struggles with otome game's main heroine. Too lacking, too dumb, too slow, too one dimensional! Like, I make me wonder how she end up wooing all those hot guys! I was so sick of having to deal with another MC like that. However, the one in Midnight Cinderella was surprisingly different - or so I thought! She was soooo cool at the beginning, until she began to fall into that original otome's heroine mold. When I decided to write this story, I realized we have no idea about her past, family, background – na-dah!

Talk about a flat character…

Anyway, here's my take on the story. I kind of have a general idea of where this might go…kinda. Basically, more aguish, more drama, more awesome females! Haha, yeah. I would appreciate any comments and suggestions ^^;

The biggest struggle right now is: WHO SHALL I PICK TO BE HER PARTNER?! D:

 **PROLOGUE**

Nights at the palace are usually quiescent and dark. Tonight, it is especially true with the thick fog covering the fortress. A perfect night to carry out secretive activities – such as ones I'm about to commit.

The sound of the midnight bells echoed throughout the castle. I poked my head out from my bedroom chamber, peering into the darkness. My eyes adjust to the poorly lighted hallway.

 _'Good. Not a soul in sight.'_ I thought to myself.

I held the pair of heels in one hand the helm of my dress in the other as I quickly tiptoed down the corridors.

 _'Left, straight, then turn right down three double doors. Now make another right...'_

Upon approaching the bright light, I swiftly place the heels on. I hastily descended the crimson-carpeted stairs trying my best not to trip over the darn dress.

I silently cursed myself, _'I should have changed out of this dress.'_

Waiting for me near the end of the stairs, in front of a white carriage was a young butler I have just met only a few days ago. His forced smile was betrayed by the tension of the situation at hand.

Leaving the palace is strictly forbidden, let alone this late. However, I really have no choice.

Suddenly, as if by some mysterious force, my legs gave way and I found myself suspended into the air.

"Gahh!" One of the heels slipped off my foot as I ungracefully plunged forward. Closing my eyes, I braced myself for impact.

However, the impact never came. Instead, I found myself in the security of a strong pair of arms.

"What is her Royal Highness doing here at such an hour?"

As the man's words echoed close to my ear, my mind replayed the series of unfortunate events that lead up to me sneaking out of the castle...


	2. Chapter 1 - Lady Tutor and Sir Knight

**Chapter One – Lady Tutor and Sir Knight**

"No, wait, please-"

The resounding groan of the palace gates concluded in a decisive thud as two guards stepped forward between me and the entrance.

My fist tightened around the pink invitation as I stood hopelessly in front of the gates. Commoners are never granted entry to the palace, today being the sole exception – though it appears I'm immune to such luck.

The event that only rarely held, The Election of Wysteria's Princess Elect - where one girl out of our entire kingdom's female population regardless of social status, is choose to be the princess elect. The princess elect is the only one with the right to choose her prince consort, whom will become the next King of Wysteria.

Such has been a tradition in this kingdom to prevent the usurp of the throne when the king has no heir. Not that it truly works nor is it completely fair, but that's a topic I don't want to venture on for my own safety.

The idea of a commoner becoming princess elect overnight seems rather surreal. Then we have the part where she chooses a prime consort to share the throne with. It's a quite bothersome job indeed.

So what is a poor home tutor like me doing there one may ask? Well, I certainty did not come hoping to be elect as princess, that's for sure. My reason for coming to the palace was much simpler. Too simple, that it sounds rather foolish.

 _'Well, I've made it this far. There's no turning back now, it'll be such a waste. There must be another way to get in.'_

A streak of motion caught my eyes as I scanned the palace walls for another entrance.

 _'Yikes, was that a rat?'_

As I watched the rodent dart up the vines, it dawned on me.

"Scale the wall by vines...? " Tugging on the long vine, I was surprised by its resistance.

"Wow. I guess it's true, everything from the palace are made from the finest. Even royal vines are sturdier."

Eyes scanning both left and right, I let out a quick breath of relief. _'Great, no guards around.'_ Turning my gaze back at the wall, I clamped the invitation down between my lips and tightened my grasp around the vine.

With one foot strongly glued on the wall, I was about to shift my weight when a male voice called out from behind and spooked me.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it looks like." A voice said in a baffled tone. Turning around, I found myself face to face with a young man fitted in a silver armor from head to toe. A red royal cape don down behind him.

My eyes involuntarily closed as I silently cursed at my own bad luck. _'To meet the Royal Knight himself...just my luck.'_

"This is the part where you, you know, _explain_ yourself." he said coolly.

I let go one hand to remove the invitation from my mouth. "Oh, um, it's not what it looks like – it's nothing really..." I trailed off, cold sweats creeping down my back as the knight's glare left me speechless.

"Oh, really? The you trying to monkey up that wall is nothing, I take it?"

"Yes, it's nothing," I half response then quickly realized my mistake, "I mean, NO! No monkey business here – or anywhere," I mustered a weak laugh in an attempt to save whatever was left of my dignity.

 _'And there's goes my reputation and teaching career...'_

"You're terrible liar," the young knight's brow furrowed in tandem with his growing suspicion, "Let's have your name, and foot off the wall please."

"Huh?" I let go of the vine and re-positioned myself in a more lady-like manner. A scarlet blush crept up my cheeks as I stood there like an idiot.

"Your name, Miss." He repeated with a deep scowl and a stern voice.

 _'Curse me and my big mouth!'_

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath.

"What?" The sharp tone in his voice made me shiver in fear.

"Ah! No, I meant- Elana!" I stammered in a panic, "My name is Elana Ashford!" My voice came out more loudly than expected. I was practically screamed in his face.

The knight winced, covering one of his eardrum with his head slightly turned, "Elana Ashford, is it? No need to scream, I can hear you loud and clear."

"Ah! I apologize! I-I was just nervous..." I mumbled.

 _'There must be a way I can convince him to let me in.'_ With a deep inhale, I raised my head and looked right into his disapproving eyes. The face of my innocent pupil and the promise I had promised her gave me the courage to ask for the unbelievable.

"E-Excuse me, Sir Knight? Might I trouble you for, er, admission to the palace..?"

"Huh? Are you out of your mind?" He asked me. "I don't even know what you're doing here in the first place!"

I winced at his reaction, "I-I know it's a bold request, but there's something I need to do," I stuttered.

"Like what?" His eyes narrowed in an inquisitive state, as if he was peering down through the depths of my little soul.

Then with a flicker of realization in his eyes, he snorted, "Ah, so you're one of the special guests."

"Pardon?" I questioned him. He pointed down at the invitation in my hand.

 _'Oh, right. Totally forgot about this thing.'_

He shot a disgusted look at the invitation letter, then let out a dry laugh.

"You almost had me there for a second," he said, "You should've just told me you came for a shot at the princess' crown!"

The knight looked down at me, his lips curled into an audacious smile as he folded his arms across his chest, "Too bad though. First rule of becoming princess is to arrive on time."

"You do have a point there," I told him.

 _'Seem likes he's not too happy about the whole princess elect thing.'_

"Unfortunately, I did not come here for the crown." I continued, "I wasn't lying when I said I'm here to search for something." As I held the invitation up at him, I notice his gaze turned from the pink letter to my face. " _This_ just happens to be a convenient ticket to get inside – well, second option being this wall, but..."

His gaze never left me. "You think I'll believe you?"

I shrugged and tear up my pink invitation, "I have nothing to hide. Whether you believe me or not, only you can answer that." My words must have struck a chord, as all hints of the knight's frosty demeanor seemed to have melted away.

"That so?" With a hearty laugh, the nameless knight extended a hand towards me. "Grab on."

I smiled, but asked cautiously, "You are willing to help me?"

"Well, how else do you plan on getting in?" He replied sarcastically, "Scale the wall in that dress?"

 _'He does have a point,'_ I thought to myself as I reached out to grab his hand, but to my surprise he quickly pulled his hand away.

"W-what's wrong?" I blinked up at him.

"You still haven't told me why you want to enter the palace." He raised one eyebrow expecting my reply. "Can't help you until I know why you're here."

"Ah, right." I nodded. My face suddenly flush red as I recall the reason why, "I'm here to -" I quickly glance up at the knight, "Promise not to laugh?"

A confused scowl crossed his face, but it quickly disappeared. "Promise."

With a deep sigh I confessed, "I'm here to look for the Midnight Glory." I could hear slight snickering as the knight turned his body side way.

"You _promised_." I reminded him, my voice carried a hint of embarrassment and annoyance.

He straighten his stance and turned towards me with an obviously forced blank expression, "I didn't laugh." The corner of his lips was twitching.

Annoyed, I fold my arms in defense. "It's for a student!"

"I didn't say anything." He grinned. "Alright, come on." He held out his hand once more.

"You...believe me?" I placed my hand in his. _'He's not that bad of a guy after all.'_

"Yes," My heart nearly skipped a beat as a soft smile bloomed across his lips. "A ridiculous reason such as yours, only honest fools can come up with."

"H-hey, what do you - " Before I could get another word out, he pulled me in and hauled me over his left shoulder. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" I cried out in shock.

"Quiet now, unless you want to bite your tongue off!" He warned. I instinctively covered my mouth. "Alright, hang on now!" He shifted his weight and I felt my bottom jolt up. My stomach is pressing into his metal shoulder piece.

 _'Hang on?! What is it that I'm suppose to hang on to?!'_

With his free hand he grabbed onto one of the vines and wrapped it tightly in his palm. To my horror, he leaped off his feet and began to climb the wall! With quick and effortless foot-work, he made his way to the top. My eyes clamped shut and I desperately grabbed onto his red cloak. Once we reached the top of the wall, he jumped onto a nearby tree. His free hand reached out and made contact with one of the stronger branches, using it to ease himself down to the ground.

The knight bend over and I slide off his shoulder. "T-Thank you so much, Sir Knight."

He swung his arm a couple times, "Don't mention it. Now, do what you have to do. No funny stuff though – I'd rather not resort to violence. Get my point?" He leaned in closer to my face, left hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, your sword...got it." I nodded quickly. He smiled and with a swish of his crimson cape, the knight disappeared down a palace corridor.

From afar I could hear the distant sound for a palace guard running up the young knight.

"Sir Alyn! Where in Wysteria have you been?!"

The knight replied in a lackadaisical tone, "Please – we're late, not dead. Though that might change if you snitch to Giles." He laughed and walked off.

"W-w-wait! Captain! Sir Alyn!" As the footsteps became fainter, I moved out from the tree's shadow.

"So his name is Sir Alyn huh," I smiled to myself.

A light sigh escaped my lips as I looked across the vast palace grounds. "Well, I'm in. Now time to make my way to the inner courtyard and find that flower."

*********** A couple minutes later *************

 _'Great Heavens, why do they_ _ **have**_ _to have such huge courtyards and long hallways?!'_

My search lead me to a spacious parlor with bright lighting, live music and loud chatter. Of course, my curiosity got the better of me so I poked my head in and found the room packed with beautifully dressed women.

 _'Ah, these must be the candidates for that princess elect thing.'_

Peering out towards the end of the hall, near the walls, I noticed what seemed to be an assembly of palace bureaucrats. Dressed in their best suits and gowns, smiling from ear to ear as they entertained the group of women in the room.

One man stood out from the rest, his clothing seems far more flamboyant than his post required. Not really sure if he dressed for politics or pleasure. My gaze seemed to have lingered on him too long, because the next thing I know, our eyes meet.

"Crap." I instinctively averted my gaze as he sent a flirtatious grin my way. I shook my head and started to back out from the doorway when suddenly someone bumped into me from behind. "Ow!"

A servant carrying a tray of food took a few steps backwards. He was about to scold me as I turned around, but quickly held his tongue and bowed when he saw my face. He must have thought that I was part of the princess elect group, and it was not worth the risk of lashing out on me.

"My lady, are you alright? Please excuse this servant's rudeness." He bowed.

"No, it's me who should apologize for being in the way. Here let me help you," I stood up and opened the door for him.

Big mistake.

The door made a loud noise, like claws being dragged across a blackboard. Everyone stopped and turned towards my direction. I tried slowly pulling it, but that only made it worse.

 _'Great. So much for being enigmatic.'_

As all the servants with trays of food poured into the room, I stood there awkwardly holding the door until the last servant grabbed my hand, and encouragingly pushed me into the room.

 _'Splendid, just splendid. Way to lock yourself in Elana.'_

A loud clapping of hands grabbed everyone attention.

"Ladies, thank you so much for gracing us with your presence today," A deep, majestic voice resounded throughout the hall with absolute clarity. A tall, dark-haired man in a black outfit with a face that I can only described as bewitching stood near the front of the room.

From aside, I could hear some lady squealed happily, "Oh, it's Giles! He's so dreamy!"

My eyes widen in shock. _'Giles? As in the palace chamberlain and adviser of the King himself, THE Giles Christophe?!'_ I could not take my eyes off him as he continued to speak.

"As you may know, today is a momentous day– for one of you shall be chose as princess elect. But before that there are some formalities we must attend to. The first of which is welcoming you with some proper palace hospitality."

As he finished talking, a parade of servants carrying trays of food earlier came pouring out like ants in a perfect union. Food that makes everyone mouth watered. All the women swarm around the trays, stuffing their faces happily.

My hand instinctively snatches up a small cream puff.

"I could use some food too."Almost falling for the temptation, I vigorously shook my head.

"No, no, no! What are you doing Elana?" I slapped my cheeks with my free hand. "You're not here on a trip! You got a promise to keep."

With that said, I sadly glanced towards the scrumptious puff of cream in my hand. "I'm sorry, it just wasn't meant to be. Perhaps I'll see you again in another life time." I hesitatingly place the cream puff back on the tray and head towards the door. And so I left the aromatic roasts, fluffy warm bread, and colorful cakes behind as I sneak my way back out with great reluctance.

 _'Farewell good food, farewell!'_

Little did I know I have escaped the temptation to indulge, but not the power of Giles Christophe's observation.


	3. Chapter 2 - Me? Princess!

**Chapter Two – Me? Princess?!**

Outside, I managed to find my way to a small courtyard.

"Maybe it's here?" I knelt down observing the exotic flowers around me. "Wow, there are so many flowers here!"

Flowers of all different colors, shapes and size surrounded the small courtyard. So many different type I've never seen before. _'Qin would love it here.'_ I smiled at the thought.

Quickly and quietly, I began my hunt.

 _'If memory served me correctly, the flowers in the story book have big white petals and crimson spots.'_

"Big white petals with crimson spots, big white petals with crimson spots..." I repeat out loud as I gently parted the vegetation. Then, without warning footsteps drew rapidly closer until it stopped right behind me.

Gasping, I spun around and fell back on my hands. To my surprise, a man of striking elegance features was glaring down at me with icy blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Um..." His detached town caught me off guard, robbing me of all words – second time that night.

 _'Geez, must all palace personnel be this intimidating to every single person they meet? Well, there's no point in trying to make up lies now.'_

"I-I'm looking for something..." I stammered.

"I can see that," he said coldly, "And what's exactly is that 'something'?'

Swallowing, I took a deep breath. "You'll probably laugh at me, but," I hesitated a bit before continuing, "I'm looking for a Midnight Glory."

The man's hardened expression gave way to surprise, but only so briefly.

"Are you truly foolish enough to believe in a fairy tale?"

I looked at him sheepishly, "Y-you have a point, but I did come all this way..."

"And that is why they calls people like you fools."

I was crushed by the mysterious aristocrat's words so much, that I found my head hung low, staring at the stoned pavement. I shouldn't be so surprised; it's not like he's the first to called me that…nor would he be the last.

"W-w-well, just because YOU said it's foolish, doesn't mean it cease to exist," I stuttered with my eyes still looking down, "I still have my rights to at least TRY to look for it."

I stood in silence for a while, only to be brought back to reality as the mysterious man's cold tone sounded once more.

"I never said you couldn't." He said. "So, you came all the way here for a flower and not the princess' tiara?" The man let out a sigh as I lifted my head and nodded in agreement.

"Hmp. You'd best leave immediately after finding your precious flower." His cold demeanor made me felt uncomfortable. "This palace is no place for the likes of you."

Angrily, I stared straight at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged, "I have no need to explain myself," and the blue-clad nobleman turned his back to me, walking off into another corridor.

I was tempted to yell after him, but refrained from doing so. Sir Alyn already risked so much trouble to take me inside the castle. If I cause a ruckus, it'll only draw unwanted attention.

Just as I was about to resume my search, a familiar voice called out to me, rendering me petrified.

"Excuse me, Miss."

Jumping around, I was face to face with the voice's owner – Giles Christophe.

 _'Giles?! I thought he was still in the parlor with all the candidates! What's he doing out here of all things?'_

An elegant smile floated across his face as he watched me falls into a state of panic.

"No need for panic. If the lady would be so kind as to follow me," He gestured a hand in one direction, "This way please."

"Eh? What – Where to?" I asked as I stood there dumbfounded.

"I assume you wouldn't want to return to the parlor with your clothes all covered in mud, now would you?" He smiled.

I looked down at my mud-covered self.

"I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not here for –"

Giles tilted his head to one side with an impression that indicates I would have more luck budging a boulder than trying to argue.

 _'Maybe it's best if I go with the flow on this one.'_ I thought to myself. _'What can I say? That I sneaked into the palace to look for an imaginary flower?'_

I followed Giles down a big hallway and into a big room with expensive furnishings.

"Now, if you could please change into these clothes I prepared for you." He handed me a long, white chiffon dress, and a gold-laced pair of heels.

Two maids helped me change into the gown and tied up my wild plum-colored hair. Though simple in design, the workmanship of the dress was stunning. It was a long one shoulder piece with a golden belt near the waist line. The material was made out of satin and it glides across my skin.

Simple tutors like myself, would never in this life time have the privilege of wearing anything this fancy.

Giles smiled as I confusingly gait out of the changing room, "You look ravishing."

"Um, my Lord," I said nervously, "Is it really alright for me to be wearing something this lavish? I mean, if anything happens to it I don't know if I can pay you back."

"Ah, the outfit," Giles chucked, "Pay no mind to it. It is my lady's to keep."

"Oh, but I couldn't -" Before I could finish, Giles held up his hand.

"I insist. After all, gifts are meant to be accepted." He cooed, "Unless my lady refuses to accept my gift?"

"No! Absolutely – how could I even refuse a gift from you, my Lord!" I exclaimed in horror and gave a clumsy curtsy at the man.

 _'To decline a gift from the King's right hand man is like slapping him across the face! I don't have that many lives to afford it!'_

Staring down at the expensive dress and pendant, I felt out of place.

 _'There's definitely no way I can fumble through a flowerbed dressing like this. Is my task doomed to fail from the start?'_

A small sigh escaped my lips, just before a slender arm wrapped itself around my hips.

"Eh?!"

Giles arm wrapped around my left side as his palm pressed down against my back.

"Stand up straight, and mind the sighs. They are not befitting of a Princess in any ways."

My mind went completely blank as I stared into his eyes. How could such a handsome guy exist? Then something snapped inside my head.

The light bulbs lit up and my face went pale. "Wait, what did you say?"

"Is something wrong, Your Highness?"

 _'Yes! Yes, something is definitely wrong here! No – two things are definitely wrong here! 1) Did you just called me Princess?! 2) Why are you still holding on to me?!'_

"I'm sorry, did you just say I'm _Princess?_ Does that mean-"

"Yes, that is precisely what I said." He smiled his sinister smile my way. "Congratulations, you have been chosen as princess elect."

 _'No, no, no, no!'_

"But, when?! And by whom, for all that matter?!" I blurted out, almost closed to tears.

"Why, by myself, of course. Just moments ago." The devil in human clothing grinned down at me. Letting go of me, he clasped his hands together.

"Alright. There is much to do, Princess Elect of Wysteria. But, first off, we got to announce your election." With a snap of his fingers, the maids opened the double doors. "Now, this way Your Highness."

"Ah, before we go," he held one hand at me and reached in to grab something from his chest pocket. "A token to match your dress."

He pulled out an extensive looking pendant with a brilliant blood-red ruby nested in a bed of shining diamonds.

He smiled and placed the pendant around my neck. "There," Giles said as he took a step back and admired his work. "Beautiful pendant for a beautiful princess."

We made our way back to the banquet hall. I found myself being pushed unrelentingly forward to the group of candidates, as Giles announced the new Princess Elect. I'm not sure how, but he managed to get my name from the guest list. It seems like I was the only person on the invitation list that did not registered at the gate.

They all looked so surprised. I'll never forget how strange it felt to have a room full of women glaring at me in unison. I felt like a guilty bear caught in the act of stealing honey by a group of stinger bees.

"Your Highness, this way, if you will." An angelic smile crossed Giles's lips as he gestured at me to move up.

I did so and felt him placing both hands on my shoulder. He gently pushed me in from of the stinger bees.

"From this day forward Lady Elana Ashford, shall be the princess elect to all Wysterians." He said as he turned me around and knelt down on one knee, "That includes myself – meaning you needn't address me by title outside of official occasions. A simple 'Giles' shall suffice." He placed a gently kiss upon the front of my hand.

The stinger bees turned into venomous snakes.

I hear the silent screams around the room and felt their vicious stares.

' _Oh, Heaven have mercy, please let me not be eaten alive by these women.'_

I looked down at him and he stared back at me, seemingly awaiting a reply.

"Very well then...um, Giles." I forced a smile. Satisfied with my answer, Giles stood up and bowed towards me before guiding me back outside the hallway.

As we walked down the hall, Giles began to recite the different halls and corridors to me. Of course, I wasn't listening.

"Um, Giles?"

He stops and turned to face me, "Yes, my Lady?"

"Just so we're on the same page – you decide who becomes princess elect, right?" I asked. Everything happened so quickly, I am still trying to piece the puzzle together in my head, as to how in the world did I got wrapped up in this princess business in the first place.

"I mean, shouldn't this be the King's responsibility?"

Giles' response was swift and automatic, as though he practiced this in front of the mirror days before the election. "As adviser to His Royal Majesty, I have been entrusted with the power to appoint and tutor the princess elect. Meaning..."

The corner of his mouth curled upwards with a sly rascality. "...no one can reverse this decision."

 _'Y-You're joking right?'_ I thought to myself. _'So, this is it? I'm doom to be the new princess and there's nothing I can do?'_

"But – why me of all people?" I asked.

A light-hearted laugh escaped Giles' lips, "Ho, ho, why indeed?" His grin deepened, but only a decisive silence followed.

 _'It's impossible to decipher him.'_

Just as I was about to open my mouth, a familiar figure came walking down the hall.

 _'That's-'_


	4. Chapter 3 - Duties of a Princess

**Chapter Three – Duties of a Princess**

"You!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

 _'The knight that helped me into the castle! Err- what was his name again?'_

I closed my eyes and place a finger against my right temple, "A-Alyn? Err – I mean, SIR Alyn."

He flashed his playful smile, "What's with that after thought of 'Sir? Just 'Alyn' will do."

A relieved smile escapes my lips, "Thanks, Alyn. For helping me earlier."

"Don't mention it. But why are you here with Giles?" His face returns to a confusing frown as he looks from me to Giles.

"Ah, well that -" Before I could finish my thought, Giles jumped in.

"Do mind your manners, Sir Alyn. You are speaking to the new princess elect, after all." Giles chided.

I watched Alyn's face transition from a smile to a confused frown and finally, shock. He couldn't help it and cried out with unconstrained surprise, "PRINCESS?! HER?!"

He pointed his finger at me in disbelief, "Giles, are you out of your mind?"

"Quiet." Giles frowned. The surprise on Alyn's face persisted a few moments, but then a bitter snarl took its place.

"Oi, Princess. You didn't happen to add in the part where you were scaling the palace wall just moments ago right?" He mocked.

 _'Oh, no. Not good. My ticket out sounds very repulsive.'_

"I, uh, may have left that detail out..." I replied, "But, please! It's not what you think. Let's me explain –"

His eyes narrow down at me with a hateful glare.

"I think I hear enough of your bullshit for the night." He growled, "I can't believe I fell for your measly tricks."

"I-I-I didn't deceive you! This whole ordeal took on a life of its own!" I argued hastily in my defense. As panic and anger started to cloud my head, I became lost for words. "This-"

"Is that so?" Alyn snorted as he moved away from me.

Giles, remaining quiet all this time finally spoke up. "I gather you two have met?" His words sent chills down my spine.

 _'Bringing up my wall scaling incident will only cause more troubles.'_

Evading Giles' gaze, I tried my best to retain my composure. "Y-Yes, briefly before."

"I see," Giles gave a surprisingly satisfied nod, and did not pursue the topic any further. However, my relief was short-lived, as Alyn continued to express his objections of me.

"This thing? The Princess? Giles, are you sure you know what's you are getting yourself into?"

Without losing even an ounce of his composure, Giles bluntly replied, "Must I remind you once more, Sir Alyn, to treat the princess with due respect when addressing her?"

Unfazed, a haughty smirk spread across Alyn's face. "We'll see how you will work this out, won't we?" He said as he shot an angry look my way.

Alyn's eyes were alight with defiance as he made his opinion of me crystal clear.

 _'Great. Not even a day in as Princess and I've already made my first enemy.'_

"It's her!" A new voice sounded from behind us as I stood there, trying to find a way to respond to Alyn. I turned around to find a faintly familiar face.

 _'The flirtatious bureaucrat from before.'_

Behind me, I could hear Alyn grunt loudly, "Oh, great."

Giles, seemingly annoyed with all the hold-ups, sighed. "If it isn't Master Leo. To what do we owe this visit to?"

The silver hair bureaucrat laughed, "Can't have the new princess elect not knowing who I am right?" He bended over and grab onto my hand, landing a soft kiss on it.

"My name is Leo Crawford, but you can just call me Leo." He winked at me before letting go of my hand. "Enchanted to meet you, Princess."

"Uh- It's an honor and likewise for me."

Leo grinned warmly at my response.

I was totally thrown off by both, Leo's casual demeanor, and being addressed as 'Princess.' All I could do was smile limply in return.

"Ah! Alyn! Are you here to greet the Princess as well?" Leo chimed at the sight of Alyn.

However, Alyn just return it with a glare, "What's it to you?" He turned on his heel and marched off, his boiling discontentment was all too apparent not to notice.

Giles sighed and his grim smile pretty much render this clash's was nothing new to him; a recurring nature. "If only Alyn's manners were half as consistent as his temper."

Leo gave of a nonchalant laugh, "Ha-ha, don't worry about it too much. I'm used to it."

Caught amidst a web of mystifying events, all I could do was tilt my head in bewilderment. Giles stepped in and place his arms around my shoulders.

"Well, we have to bid you farewell for now, Master Leo. There is still much to teach Her Highness."

Leo pouted like a sad puppy. "That's too unfortunate for me. However, before you go, will you enlighten me with your name, Princess?"

"It's Elana." I answered.

"Elana..." Leo softly repeated my name, his voice almost a whisper that sent my heart beating wildly. "It's a beautiful name, befitting a beautiful princess." With that he took my hand, implanting a second kiss on it.

"I'll remember your name Princess Elana, so don't go forgetting mine, okay?" Leo gave us one final wave before disappearing down the long corridor.

Remembering the arm coiled around my shoulders, I looked to Giles.

"Hm? Is something's a matter, Princess?" He chimed, looking down at me.

 _'Your arm, for starters. But more importantly….'_

"You said there is much to teach me?"

"Most certainly." He nodded.

"Then, what exactly am I supposed to learn?"

Giles' eyes took on a sensuous glow as his face inched closer to mine.

 _'Oh my god. What is he doing?'_

He gently whispered against my ear so clearly that I could feel his breath with each airy syllable. "You will be instructed thoroughly in all subjects pertaining to your role as a princess elect."

I blinked.

Giles continued, ignoring my stupefied look. "As you are quite aware, the King is, alas, without an heir. In such cases, we follow a time-honored tradition devised to safeguard the kingdom from the dangers of an empty throne."

"Y-Yes… The Princess Elect System." I answered. "If a male sovereign leaves no heir, a female is chosen as the next ruler, and vice versa – hence that is our tradition."

Giles nodded in approval, "Correct. It is hoped that she, in turn, selects a prince consort to help rule the kingdom." He added.

Giles' words left my heart beating uncontrollably.

" _That's right…. I'd almost forget about that part. It is up to the princess to choose a prince consort, and it is for that specific reason girls in Wysteria all go crazy about the title of Princess Elect. They all entertain a common dream – the dream of becoming princess.'_

"Wait -" The thought hits me like a ton of bricks. "That means-"

Giles' smile widened, as if he could read my panicked thoughts.

"As future queen, my lady has the ability to choose a prince to wed from among the aristocrats in this very palace, if she likes. Thus, safeguarding Wysteria for another generation, if not many more to come."

My face went pale as a ghost.

"Wait – I'm only 20! I can't –" I stammered. "How do I know which one to choose?!"

"The candidate Your Highness deems most worthy of the role shall be the one." Giles replied.

"But that's ridiculous!" I blurted out, "I mean – I can't! I have –"'

I clamp my mouth down and swallowed back the words in my mouth.

Giles placed his hands on my two shoulders, "The princess elect system exists to prevent infighting amongst the aristocrats. If we didn't let you choose your own prince, it would render the post of princess elect meaningless, now won't it?"

"A gentleman like Sir Alyn or Master Leo, for instance..." Just as I thought he would pull away, Giles leaned in even closer. His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke, "I'm sure Your Highness will choose the most capable prince to share her throne with."

"After all," he continued as he breathes down my neck, "if I didn't have faith in you, I would never have appointed you in the first place." Though his smile remained unchanged, his eyes were as cold as ice.

 _'He's super serious about this.'_

Suddenly, a cheery voice echoed from across the hall, shattering the awkward silence.

' _I'm saved!'_

"You called for me, my Lord?" A young cheerful boy in a butler's suit bow at Giles.

"Impeccable timing Nico." Giles smiled. The boy did a quick courtesy bow towards me. I nodded my head in return.

"This is Nicholas Meier. He will be your personal attendant from now on." Giles said as he introduced the young boy.

"A pleasure to serve you, my lady" Nico bowed forward. Having, got a closer look at him, he looked no younger than I am – probably a year younger or the same age even.

Nico's luminous smile helped soften the knot of tension that had formed in my stomach.

"The pleasure is mine." I said.

He smiled up at my response, "Anything you need, just leave it to me!"

"If you would, Nico, be so kind as to accompany Princess Elana on her palace rounds?" Giles said, "I have other matters to prepare for the new Princess."

"Of course, Master Giles." Nico bowed to Giles. "I would be delighted to."

"Rounds? What rounds?" I asked nervously.

"Why, to the quarters of each palace bureaucrat so you can introduce yourself, of course." Giles said.

"What? This is all happening so fast…" I proclaimed. "I…"

 _'I'm having trouble believing that I'M the princess! And you're asking me to meet everybody in this palace as the new Princess?! Besides -'_

"Besides- I still haven't actually agreed to this whole princess thing –"

Before I could voice my injustice any further, Giles interjected, "You're not asking me to believe you came to the palace, in this night – the night of Princess Elect Ceremony- only to turn down the princess' tiara?"

 _'Precisely the case!'_ But of course, I couldn't tell him that.

Without a good come back, I was dragged off by Nico. "Come on, milady! It's time to go!"

Bewildered by the situation, I let Nico grab me by the hand and whisk me away down the corridor.

Once we were out of Giles' sight, I turned my attention to Nico.

"Um, Nico?"

"We'll have to hurry if we're going to make it around the entire castle by tonight." He said cheerfully. Nico's pace kept us sweeping down the hall, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks.

Smacking his palm to his forehead, he exclaimed out loud, "How could I forget! If you're going to meet everyone as the princess, then you've got to look the part!"

He quickly turned heels in the opposite corridor and dragged me along.

 _'Why is this happening to me? All I ever wanted was just a single flower!'_


	5. Chapter 4 - Meeting With The Duke

"Wah! You're as pretty as – well, a princess!" Nico exclaimed happily as he swoons over my lavender dress.

It was a layered lavender dress, with laces and frills on the top two layers. The inner layer was made up of a silk-like material. The embroidery on the first layer was of small, beautifully handwoven lavender and lilac flowers. Near the waist area hung small stitched lilacs buds topped with gold dust.

 _'I can never get use to these fancy dresses…'_

"O-Oh, thank you." I said as I fumbled around in the new heels. It's a slightly dark purple heel. I have specifically asked the maids to find me a set of low heels since we will be walking around a lot; I figured my feet will thank me later.

"Now that's taken care of, your first official task awaits, milady." Nico extended his hand out towards me. I smiled weakly up at him as I placed my hand in his.

Spurred along by Nico, I made my way to the quarters of the first bureaucrat. The greetings and walking seem to go on forever in my mind. When Nico announced that we are done for today, I literally collapsed right where I stood.

' _Whew, my first ordeal as princess is complete.'_

I made my way to the fountain after I changed out to a more casual dress. As I sat down on the smooth marble edge, I kicked off my heels and let the cold stone pavement cool down my swollen feet.

' _It hurts.'_

I let out a soft sigh as I glance up at the sky. Nico had left to fetch me a drink, and I'm grateful for some time alone.

Even though Giles said this decision cannot be change, I wonder if I can plead my way out if I meet the King himself.

My feet suddenly grazed by a nearby flower. "Ah, right." I suddenly remember my reason for coming here in the first place, "I wonder if Mint's still waiting for me."

Mint is one of my many pupils that I have taken in. Since a lot of families are pretty poor where I came from, I end up taking in students for little to no tuition fee – much to the horror of the rest of my family.

I have taught a lot of kids, but Mint is a special child. That's why when she came to me for a request, I couldn't refuse her.

 _'I can't believe I promised her something that even I, myself, have little faith in.'_

My guilty conscience leads me to resume my search for the white flower. "Since I'm here, I might as well try again."

Halfway through my search, I spotted a man in a green outfit walking down one of the cloisters nearby. He appeared to be carrying rolls of blank canvas, various brushes, and paints.

 _'A palace painter perhaps? However, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before.'_ I traced through my memory, trying to remember his face, but the man disappeared around the corner before I could do anything.

Then, suddenly, as if to fill the absence space, another man appeared from behind the same corner.

 _'That's….'_ My mind clicked as I recall the rude, blue-coat aristocrat from earlier.

He must have also seen me, because the next thing I knew, he was making his way over to me.

"You again?" His cold tone cutting through the air.

If it wasn't for his attitude, I would have got butterflies in my stomach as soon as my gaze lock on his gorgeous face – unfortunately for him, there was only a nest of angry bees buzzing inside me.

Frowning, I ignored his comment and advert my attention back down to the flowerbeds.

"Are you still looking for that flower?" He asked as he stops a few feet away from me.

Half angry and half embarrassed to reveal the truth, I just sat there in silence. Suddenly, he extended his hand towards me.

Caught off guard, I fell backwards as I looked up at him in confusion, "Wh-What do you want?"

"Stay still." He commanded as his fingertips ran softly through my hair.

"H-Hey! W-What are you doing –"

His hand pulled away revealing a red leaf.

"You got a leaf on your head." He pointed out, "What were you so occupied about that you didn't notice you were walking around with a giant leaf on your head?"

Embarrassed, I instinctively covered my head with my hands. I staggeringly mumbled my thanks. "T-Thank you..."

For a brief second, he returned my stammer with a gentle smile.

' _Huh? So he also knows how to make this kind of face?'_

Realizing that I was gawking up at him like an idiot, I quickly forced my gaze downward. He gave a light chuckle, but it instantly died.

"What is that?" The icy cold voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Huh?" My eyes snapped back up to see his sudden exclamation of disbelief. Staring back at me was an expression caught between anger and surprise.

 _'What's going on?'_

I traced his line of vision back to the pendant around my neck. The same pendant that was given to me earlier today by Giles.

"What business do you have wearing that?" The aristocrat demanded as he seized me by the hand. His expression now was a mixture of anger and disgust.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled out, "I don't know what you mean!"

He pulled on my wrist, "Shut up and follow me."

"What?!" I cried out in horror, "No! Let go!" I tried my best to wiggle my wrist away, but no luck. Once again, I was forcefully dragged off by a stranger into an empty room.

He pushed me inside and slammed the door shut. Positioning himself between me and the door, he glared down at me.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?"

I clutch my now swollen wrist while trying to make sense of what's going on. "I don't understand – what do you mean?"

' _Is he some kind of psycho?! One minute he was all butterflies and smiles, then the next, he turned into some mad man!'_

He growled his question in a threatening voice, "Why are you the princess elect? Explain yourself."

 _'_ _Great, another one of those anti-Princess fanatics.'_

"Look, I didn't want this to happen either, okay?" I began, "I don't know what I did to be in this kind of situation, but it happened already! And how is princess elect related to this pendant?"

His face was twisted as though he were in some kind of pain. I didn't understand why he was so aggressive about this pendant.

"That pendant is a royal heirloom, and is worn exclusively by the princesses who are next in line to the throne." He explained. "Once you accept the heirloom, you accept the responsibilities that come with it."

All of my senses stopped. _'He's joking right?'_

"Surely you jest." I mustered a weak laugh. It's a lie, tell me it's a lie.

His eyes glared with annoyance, "Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

My face must have gone pale with shock as I took a step back and fell back on the nearest chair. "You're not joking… Even if I begged in front of the King, how am I supposed to explain why I accepted the pendant if I didn't want to become Princess?!"

"I clearly told you to leave the palace once you found your precious flower." He growled, "Whatever possessed you to remain?" His harsh words trailed off into a murmur.

I felt like I aged a hundred years in just a few seconds. All my energy, all my hope – shattered. Even I was surprised when I heard myself answering him.

"I-I didn't have a chance to object," I confessed, "Giles came and got me before I could find it. He placed this pendant on me – I honestly did not know the significant of this pendant!"

His brows furrowed with mounting displeasure. "You? As the Princess?"

He retracted into silence while his eyes affixed to the floor. Suddenly, he lifted his head and glared at me right in the eyes. "I don't think you've got what it takes to be princess."

His words were piercing and cold.

I stared at him; blinking a few time before the words sink in. Fumes of anger rise up inside me.

 _'_ _First, he was nice to me. Then, he kidnapped me here, interrogated me, and now he has the guts to belittle me?!'_

"I suggest you leave the palace before it's too late." He continued, "The thought of the kingdom's future resting on a commoner like you make me sick."

It was hard to believe that this was the same man who had smiled at me just moments before.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed loudly as I stood up abruptly from the chair in anger, "Who are you to say what I should and should not do?!"

I must have used too much force, because the chair went crashing down on the stone floor. It caused a loud sound resonating throughout the room. However, the man remained unfazed as he returned my burning glare with his own icy ones.

"Princess Elana?" Nico cheerful voice resounded from the hallway, bringing an end to our endless glares.

The man shot me one last icy glare before he vanished out through the door. I could hear Nico greeting the man as he walked away, "Ah! Duke Louis! Greet-"

From the sound of it, he didn't stop and continued to push past Nico.

Now alone again, I reflected on my encounter with this 'Louis' guy. Even though, I understand where he's coming from, I could not accept his approaches.

A simple tutor one moment, and princess the next – it is certainly hard for anyone to accepted...even for myself. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I buried my face between my palms, choking back the uprising tears.

 _'I didn't ask for this either. Why won't anyone understand? Why isn't there a single person on my side?'_

"Ah! There you are!" Nico poked his head out from behind the door, a quizzical look on his face. Shocked, I hastily turned my back on him and brushed away my tears.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't notice you there Nico." I lamely answered.

"Is something wrong, milady?" His voice was filled with concern. I couldn't possibly trouble him with my problems.

"No, no – it's nothing, really," Denying it as I turned back around to show him my smile. "I apologize for worrying you like that."

He's clearly not convinced, but sighed and brushed it off. "You're lucky it was me instead of Giles who found you wandering off like this. He would have been really angry."

"Yes…" I said absentmindedly; my thoughts were still on Louis.

Nico raised a finger up to his smiling lips, "Then this can be our little secret, okay?" He winked at me as he tilts his head to one side.

I blinked, and gave him a soft smile, "Thank you."

"Of course, I am _your_ attendant after all." Nico returned my smile with one of his signature grins. "On that note – all this secrecy's got me famished! Good thing it's dinner time. Shall we, milady?"

The thought of warm food made me felt a bit better, "Right behind you."

I followed Nico to the dining hall where an amazing spread of the finest delicacies was waiting for me – all lined up on the massive dining table.

"Wow!" I stared down at all the mouthwatering dishes. They were at least five times more appealing than the cakes and cookies from earlier.

Usually, in this kind of unwanted situation, people would have no appetite for such food. However, due to my poor background where food was scarce, our family picked up the motto of "Eat now, think later."

I lost track of my surrounding while engulfing myself with the heavenly meals. Suddenly, the sound of Giles' coughing brought me back to reality.

"Ahem! Ahem!"

Blinking, I stared up to look at Giles' gloomy face. Behind him, Nico's face reddens as he tried to hold back his laughter.

Being self-conscious, I glanced down at my chest.

No traces of food there.

' _Could it be my face?'_ I reached up to dab all the corners of my mouth with the red napkin. Nothing. Confused, I stared up at Giles again with my head tilting, "Yes?"

"Having a healthy appetite is fine, however at the main table, please refrain from exerting yourself too much." Giles warned, "It is not good for your image, Your Highness."

The maid next to me bends down and whispered in my ears, "Princess, that's your 10th plate tonight..."

"Oh." Embarrassed, I placed my utensil back on the table as the servant removed my plate. I felt a hint of sadness as I watch the servant walking away with the food.

My gaze returns back on Giles. Even when eating, he still manages to make it look so effortless and elegant. How is that even possible?

"Um, Giles?"

He stopped to place his spoon down and looked up at me. "Yes, Your Highness?"

I swallowed hard before continuing, "Would it be possible to take a trip outside the palace in the near future?"

A deafening silence fell across the dining hall. I could sense the uneasiness from Nico's face as his body tensed up in position behind Giles.

Giles' smile faded away for a split second, but was quickly replaced by a tight smile, "Your Highness desire to leave the palace?"

"Yes, I do." I said calmly as I could.

 _'Even if I couldn't find the flower I set out to search, at the very least, I should give Mint a proper explanation. It'll be nice to say proper farewell to the rest of my students – and family.'_

I focused my sincerity into a pleading gaze, to which Giles responded rather matter-of-fact tone.

"I shall ready some knights and attendants for your excursion."

"What?" His answer caught me off guard, "But, it's just a quick run outside the palace." I protested. "There's really no need to drag all the knights and attendants."

Giles tilted his head, "You're the sole princess of Wysteria. I couldn't possibly allow you outside the palace walls without proper protection."

All these new rules were jarring to say the least, and I could do little to conceal my distress. I was aware that being princess meant things would never be the same again, but to this extent? Maybe Louis was right, I'm not cut out for this job at all.

"I should also mention; your appointment as princess elect is scheduled to be announced tomorrow." Giles added.

"Wait- Tomorrow? That early?" I cried.

"Indeed. That is why I absolutely cannot allow Your Highness to leave the palace walls alone." Giles nodded. "Even if you did just become princess, I'm sure you're all too familiar with the danger that lurks outside of Wysteria's border."

There can be only one thing Giles is talking about when he said that.

"Steins…" I said under my breath.

"Correct. One can only speculate as to its ghastly goings-on." Giles brows furrowed as he speaks of Steins. "With so little known about the country, it is impossible to calculate if and when they might strike – especially if they get news of _you_ during this unstable time."

Little did I know, Giles was on point with that statement. The King of Steins did indeed caught news of my election and the future events to come will change my life forever.


	6. Chapter 5 - King of Wysteria

All discussions of me leaving the palace grounds had come to a halt. After dinner, Nico showed me to my personal room.

"This is your chamber, milady" He said as he showed me around from the bed to the private bathroom, and the balcony. From the gold chandelier that hangs from the ceiling to the porcelain bathtub, and the large king-sized mattress – everything looked so luxurious.

"You are probably exhausted after such a long day. Let's call it a night, shall we? Have a good rest, milady." Nico gave me a quick good-bye bow.

"Good night, Nico." I called out to him as he opened the doors, "And, thank you." He smiled and nodded. After he closed the doors, I flopped down on my bed and I buried my face into one of the pillows.

"Ahhh..." I didn't even realize how tired I was until then. As I lied there, all the unhappy thoughts flooded my mind once again. From Alyn to Louis and back to what Giles said – everything felt like one big nightmare.

Lost in my own thoughts, my eyelids became heavier by the moment. Soon, I was fast asleep.

 **~MORNING~**

The sound of birds chirping filled my ears, as the morning light shined brightly in my face.

 _'It's morning already?'_

Half awake, I rolled over in my bed.

 _'Hm? When did my bed get so soft, and where did the edge go?'_

I squirmed around in the cloud of softness as I pushed myself up.

"Wait, where am –" I snapped upright, peering around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

 _'Ah. That's right… I was chosen to be the princess yesterday.'_

As I stretched out my arms, I could hear the ruckus brewing just outside my door. Then Nico's voice made me jumped out of bed.

"It's His Majesty! He's –" But his voice was cut off by a loud noise of metal clashing on the marble floor.

I hurried to wash my face and changed into the purple dress from yesterday. No time for the hair, so I tied it up to a loose bun behind my neck. The red garnet pendant still hung heavily around my neck. For some reason, it felt like an iron choker today.

Poking my head out the door, I tried to figure out what was going on.

"His Majesty, the King, has –"

 _'What is going on? The King?'_ Swallowing back my fear, I ventured into the hallway and managed to snag a glimpse of a troubled Nico fleeting away down the corridor. I plodded cautiously in the direction whence Nico came.

As I followed his footsteps, the sound of urgent voices from a nearby chamber became audible. The source of the voices came from behind an elaborately decorated door, unlike the other doors in the palace. Beautiful carving sparkling on the golden doors. I could make out the sound of multiple male voices arguing.

"There never was a more inopportune time for His Majesty to fall ill."

"What can we possible do?"

My body went numb. _'Ill? The King is -?!'_ The room erupted into a clamor. Then a single voice rang out, placid and clear.

"My dear liegemen, I apologize for worrying you so."

 _'That's the King's voice...'_

The majestic voice continued, "Though appreciated, your concern is turning into unnecessary panic. Have you forgotten the new princess elect?"

 _'Wait – he means ME?'_

Giles words from last night came rushing back at me, _"There is much to do, princess elect of Wysteria."_

The weight of my new role suddenly rained down on me like a ton of bricks. My eyes strayed from the door in languid defeat. As if to pull me back, another voice sounded behind the closed doors.

"Forgive my brazenness Your Majesty, but the severity of the situation eludes you." The familiar voice said. "I'm afraid it is not something the new Princess can handle."

' _Louis.'_ I thought, there was no way for me to mistake his voice.

"Should the worse come to pass, and the throne be rendered vacant Steins is certain to strike!" An older voice of a man in his later years chimed in.

"Indeed, in the event an offensive does occurs," A stern, hostile voice continued, "the fate of our kingdom will be most uncertain. How could we rest assure and leave it in the hands of a mere girl?"

 _'This is getting way too serious.'_

My fingertips grew cold as anxiety took over. Thoughts of the worst case scenario flood my mind. An attack from Steins would spell big trouble for all of us – especially the lives outside the castle's walls. I thought back to the children and families back in town.

Wysteria have become accustomed to peace for these last ten years thanks to King Adams' reign. Only the few that survived from that dark age, still recalls the horror of war. My body shivered at the memories of _that_ time. The thoughts of Mint going through what I had to go through, sparked something within me.

' _There must be something I can do for them as Princess.'_

Lost in thought, I was oblivious to the arm closing in on my back. "Ah!"

Embraced from behind, my nameless captor whispered into my ear. "What's wrong, Princess?"

A few defiant wriggles were enough for me to turn around and face my captor. To my surprise, he was the flirtatious aristocrat, Leo Crawford.

"Sir Leo?" I gasped in surprise.

Leo peered down happily at me, "My name, I'm glad you remembered it." With his arms still wrapping around me he let out a gleeful laugh which oddly contrasted the dire situation behind those doors. "Tell me Princess, are you happy to see me?" His gentle breath tickled my neck, paralyzing me on the spot.

 _'What is he doing?!'_

Frowning, I forcefully pushed on his chest and hissed in a low voice, "Unhand me."

But his grip just got tighter, "Hmm, I wonder what I should do?" His hand began to stray down my back.

 _'Oh no, he's not doing what I'm thinking he's doing – right?'_

"S-Stop! Let go of me." I demanded, "I mean it." Instinctively, I began to twist and turn, garnering a dismayed laugh from Leo.

"Aww, c'mon, don't be shy." He teased.

My face flustered with embarrassment and anger, "Is that all you can think about while His Majesty lies bedridden?"

 _'That's right. The King is bedridden and the country is in a vulnerable state with a lousy, commoner as Princess Elect. This kingdom can fall any moment and I'm here being embraced by a man.'_

The mere thoughts cast a shadow on my face, as I stopped moving and hung my head down. _'What am I going to do at a time like this?'_

"Hey Princess," Leo gently rang his finger across my furrowed brow, "I don't know what you've got on your mind, but a scrunched up face like that doesn't suite you."

I raised my head a little to find Leo grinning back at me.

"After all," he continued, "this whole diplomatic mess has nothing to do with you, you know?"

"Nothing to do with me...?"

He nodded, "You're technically the princess, but only in name. Leave the difficult stuff to Giles and you'll find most things work themselves out."

"But-" I protested. _'That might be the easy way out, but the idea of pushing my responsibilities on someone else just didn't sit right with me.'_

A familiar voice rung in my mind, _'Remember what brought you here'_ the cold voice soothed, _'It was to fulfill a simple wish. Don't mess with things that are out of your league, Lana.'_

Fists clenched, I tried to push the cold voice out. _'It's not true! There must be something that I can do for those lives that matter to me.'_

I met Leo's gaze once more, eyes glaring right at him. "You are wrong. This mess has everything to do with me."

To my surprise, Leo was taken aback.

"I might be new, but I won't sit back on my butt and let another handle everything in a time of crisis. Unlike others, I know where my responsibility lies." My words came out indubitably and I said it with an authoritative air.

Looking at me with a startled expression, Leo unhand me and took a step back. Ignoring him, I pulled the hair tie from my bun and let my long, plum-colored hair flow freely behind me. I used my new found courage and pushed open the door to the King's chamber.

"Elana Ashford, Princess Elect of Wysteria have arrived to greets Your Majesty!" With my best imitation of Giles' charismatic manner and aristocratic voice, I boldly announced my arrival and invited myself inside the room before the guards had the chance to react.

"What the-" I heard Alyn's voice called out in surprise.

Louis, who was also in the room stepped forward, "You - who let her in here?"

Giles was also startled by my appearance, "Your Highness?"

With a quick glance around the room, I saw familiar and unfamiliar faces of the lords and generals surrounding the King's inner chamber. The only ones that were closest to the King was Alyn, Louis and Giles. Not giving a second thought about the noblemen in the room, I indifferently walked past them.

"What are you doing? Stop her!" I hear one of the men cried out. One guard reached out to me, but stopped short as I shot him an icy glare. To everyone surprise, I made it a few inch near the edge of the royal bed's footing.

 _'Well, they said first impression is important. This will leave them with one hell of an impression...'_

"Greetings, Your Majesty." I performed a full curtsy towards the man sitting in bed. "I hope His Majesty will forgive this sudden intrusion, I am here to give you my proper greetings as the newly elected Princess of Wysteria."

The old King grinned at me from his bed, "Ah, yes, Giles told me all about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Elana."

A closer look at his face, I saw a well-defined jawline and strong facial features befitting of a King. Despite the pale skin and dark circles under his eyes, he still holds a magisterial aura about him. His deep blue eyes glint with a passionate glow, while his golden blonde hair combed back neatly on top of his head.

"And I have heard great stories about you my King." I returned his smile with one of my own, "In all honesty, the pleasure and honor are truly mines." I made sure not to stare at him too intensely, yet careful not to break away my gaze in fear.

The bureaucrats wore their skepticism unabashedly as they furrowed their brows at my exchange with the King.

I hear one of them spoke under their breath, "Hmp. A day as princess elect and she thinks she knows everything."

 _'I recognize this voice during the rounds last night.'_

"Why, that is certainly not the case at all, Court Official, Sir George Bennett. "I abruptly answer, with a quick swirl of my dress, I was instantly smiling down at him. "Even an honorable one as yourself can't possibly know everything, let alone a simple girl like myself." 

"You!" His face reddens with anger. I tried my best to ignore him as I return my attention back to the King.

Getting down on one knee, I placed my right hand across my chest. "Your Majesty, donning the princess' tiara is an honor I accept with great humility. I pledge to do everything in my power to serve Wysteria and its people. Thus, I would like to be a support to His Majesty, I vow to give my best as Princess Elect."

My bold statement must have given everyone in the room a heart-attack - myself included, of course.

I can't blame them. What I just said basically solidify my intention of wanting to be the next ruler of this country.

Sure enough, someone voiced their objection.

"Such nonsense! How dare you utter such bombastic words in front of the court and His Majesty?!" One of the court officials blurted out.

"Pardon my rudeness, Your Majesty," Sir Bennett took the chance to jump in, "But this commoner is in no position for such a role! I beg you to reconsider your decision!"

As the commotion broke out among the nobles, I quietly remained on the ground starting up at the King's deep ocean eyes.

 _'There's no going back now.'_

His face is unreadable, but a ruler's mind is always so hard to read.

"SILENCE!" The King's roar sends an immediate silence throughout the room. I held my own breath as his narrowed eyes stares back at me.

 _'What have I done?! Is this the end? Is this the part where I pick whether I want to go out by public execution or dying in an empty dark cell?'_

After what seem like an eternal wait, the King spoke again. "Such extensive words for someone as small as you," he said, "Are you aware of what you have just said, girl?"

Trying to contain my quivering heart I gave him my resolved answer, "Yes, Sire."

The King's face remained darken as he stared deep into my very existence. Afraid to advert my eyes, I braced myself for whatever fate awaits me.

However, he just broke out with a zealous laugh, "HAHAH, interesting!" Clapping his hands, he gave a loud hearty laugh. "I can see why Giles picked you."

I gave a light sigh of relieve at my close escape from death.

His laughter ceased as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "I just hope you live up to your words, Elana."

"No need to worry Your Majesty, it is a pledge I plan on keeping."

"Good." He said, "Now show me."

 _'Huh?'_

I blinked at his odd request, "Show you? How so?"

He shrugged at the two noblemen standing with fists clenched as they stared up at me without a word. "Show me how you handle this."

"But –"

His lips lifted in a mocking smirk, "What? Are you going to tell me you can't, Princess?"

 _'I see. He wants me to confront them and show him that Wysteria's Princess isn't a mere spectator. If I can't handle this, then I'm no good as Princess?'_

I closed my eyes for a few second.

 _'Deny his request and die...or do it; risk the chance of failing – and then die? Guess my choices are really limited.'_

"Alright," I felt a weird determination brewing inside, "I accept your challenge."

"Oh?" His voice was a mixture of surprised and amusement. From the side, I could hear their cries of objection starting to rise again.

"You, poor commoner, how dare you utter those words!"

"Your Majesty, please, have her head!"

"Yes! Off with her head!"

"I would die before I let such a commoner who knows not her place rules over this kingdom!"

 _'These annoying noblemen...'_

"Heh, is that so?" I mused quietly, "Then that's too funny." I slowly helped myself up off the floor. Dusting my dress with great interest, I didn't even give them a glance as I out right chuckled to myself.

One of the noblemen caught sight of me and asked angrily, "What about this is funny, girl?" It was none other than Sir Bennett.

"Ah, my apologies," I chuckled. "It just that for people of such intelligence like yourself to utter such foolish words is quite…amusing. "

"Your Highness –" Giles stepped out to approach me, but I held up my hand to stop him. Shaking my head, I signaled him to step down. He hesitated for a bit, but reluctantly back down.

"What?! You – insolent fool!" They growled at me. "Do you know the consequences of insulting a nobleman?!"

I went silence for a moment. Then I slowly raised my head back and looked down on them with a belittling look. "I see no noblemen here, only big idiots who can't comprehend the dire situation they are in."

"What did you say?!" One of them stepped out, face clearly frustrated.

"Say, what is the consequence of insulting the King, I wonder." I mused out loud, pretending to frown while playfully grabbing my chin.

"That is…instant death sentence, Your Highness." Giles replied.

I turned back to the King. My face is no longer the innocent girl they meet earlier; no longer the face of a country-bumpkin, but ones that befitting a tyrant.

"Then my King, these men deserve to die for they have not only outright insulted you, but also our kingdom and our traditions." I proclaimed in a cold, dead-serious voice.

His eyes widened with surprise and I hear the gasps around the room.

"Don't you dare put words in our mouth, you damn wretch!" Sir Bennett raised his voice at me. "When have we committed such crimes?!"

"From the moment you opened your mouths, dear sirs." I replied coldly without taking my eyes off the King. With a swift movement I was facing the noblemen as I called out to Giles.

"Giles."

"Yes," Giles bowed to my call.

"Remind them again, who's the Princess Elect and what this pendant represents?" I touched the ruby teardrop on my neck.

"You are the royal chosen Princess Elect of Wysteria," he said, "And that is the royal heirloom of Wysteria, representing your status and rights as the next in line."

The room went silence as they all finally realize their mistake.

"Huh, you people sure have a lot of guts. Daring to defy and belittle the Princess Elect, whose title was granted by His Majesty." I said with a mocking tone, "Insulting the owner of the royal heirloom and dare to say that it was His Majesty's mistake." My fingers tighten around the pendant as I spoke.

"Tell me," I demanded in a booming voice, "is what you did not an outrageous act of defiance to the King and to the very core of this kingdom?"

Fear swept across their pale face as all of them suddenly scrambled onto their knee and hands.

"Your Majesty! Please forgive us!" They cried out unison. "We meant no such disrespect!"

I could feel the sweats dripping down my back and the sweet sensation of adrenaline rushing over me. My heart beats rapidly against my chest, so fast that I might pass out any second. Yet, I forced my body to turn and face the King.

The right edge of his mouth slipped into a grin.

 _'Does that means he approved? Did I pass?'_

"What shall we do with them?" he asked, "Since they have offended you, what will you do with them?"

His question startled me. _'What to do with them? I didn't think that far – it's not like I'm really angry or plan on killing them or anything.'_

"What does His Majesty have in mind?" I bounced the question back to him cautiously.

"Their crimes are worth a public execution." He replied with a challenging tone. "You said so yourself."

 _'This was not what I was expecting at all...'_

"Your Majesty!" Alyn, Louis and Giles cried out in unison. "Please –"

He held up his hand, "I asked the Princess and no one else."

"Your Highness!" Giles cried out to me in a begging voice. Alyn and Louis looked over at me with a complicated expression.

Worried, I hastily turned back at the King. "Your Majesty, I would like you to spare them on my behalf."

"Oh? Why?" He leaned forward.

"Indeed, what they said can be compared to treason," I said calmly, "however, it was said out of concern for you and the state. It is true that I come from a common background and know not the rules of the palace, therefore Elana does not blame them. They have the right to fear for my incompetent."

"You are willing to forgive them even if they insulted you?" He said, "Don't you feel that it would hurt your reputation as ruler in the future?"

"If a ruler lets something like the fear of tarnishing her reputation cloud her judgments, then she won't be cable of anything big." I said boldly. "A great ruler shall prove the opposition wrong with actions and words - not violence. That is what Elana believe."

"Good!" The old King cried out, "Good answer! A splendid performance befitting of a true Wysterian princess!" He nodded his head apparently pleased with my answer. "I expect great things from you, Princess Elana."

As the tight tension slowly leaves my body, I could only smile and nodded back at the King. Though the bureaucrats didn't seem too happy about it, they dare not say a word of contradiction.

"With such a strong princess to take the helm, I practically have the privilege of collapsing at my own leisure!" The old monarch said with a great hearty laugh.

Giles figure loomed over the King's bed, "Your Majesty, the grim nature of your jokes far outweighs its humor. You nearly gave me a heart attack with Sir Bennett."

"Oh Giles, haven't you heard? Laughter is said to be the best cure!" The old King laughed. Giles let out a small sigh in defeat at the King's words.

"Great noblemen, though your concern is appreciated, His Majesty requires peace and quiet for a speedy recovery. Let's us pick up on this discussion at the next meeting." Turning his attention back to the crowd, he thanked them and asked the guards to escort them out.

The grumbling flock proceeded to exit the King's chamber, and just like that my meeting with the King came to an end.

Outside the King's chambers, I was approached by Alyn.

"Hey, you."

The knight's eyes exuded hostility from every corner. I fought back the urge to turn the other way and run as fast as my two legs will carry me. Bracing myself, I stood still as he quickly came closer.

"I don't like people who are all talk and no action," he said. His body was literally only inches away from mine. I could feel the malicious aura from his body and the heat from his hot breath as he whispered his objections of me. "What I don't like even MORE is the idea of putting my neck on the line for them."

I stood quietly, not daring to stare at his face.

He glares down at me before hissing the last words and walked away, "So you'd better prove yourself or get the hell out of here."

My head jolted up in surprise. _'What? Did I hear correctly? Does that mean he-'_

Before I could formulate a response, he had already left.

 _'It might be a bit too early to be celebrating, but I think it is safe to say that he acknowledged me as princess.'_ The mere thought light up a small smile on my face. Watching his silhouette disappear behind a corner, I felt a pair of eyes settled on me from behind.

I turned around to see Louis staring at me. Our eyes meet momentarily before he averted his gaze. _'What's his problem? Wait - could it be? Maybe his opinion of me have changed?'_  
As I was about to approach him, Giles suddenly appeared before me.

"Marvelous performance, Your Highness." He beamed, "A strong spirit is the mark of talent. This shall make the task of your tutelage all the more...gratifying, indeed."

"Ah, no, I-" My eyes were still fixed on Louis, who was staring at the golden doors. After a few moments, he quickly turned to leave without a single glance my way.

 _'Ahh...there's goes my chance of speaking to him.'_

"Is there something wrong, my lady?" Giles' question snapped me back to reality.

"Huh? No, nothing..." I mumbled apologetically. "My apologies, I was lost in thought and didn't hear what you were saying."

Giles' eyes locked on my face, and with a swift movement his hand gently cradled my chin. "That's no good." His face moved in closer.

 _'Huh?! What's going on?'_

"Eh…? G-Giles?"

"Please stay still." He whispered. My eyes instantly shut itself.

 _'This is too much even for a young, healthy woman like myself. To be held by two different guys in one day - my heart can't possible keep this up.'_

I felt his other hand fixing something on top of my head, and slowly pulled away from me. My eyes hesitatingly open to see Giles positioned a few inches away with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. The top of my head felt heavy, so I ran my fingers across it only to felt the outline of a tiara on my head.

"A tiara, my lady – your tiara. It is proof that you are capable and worthy of the role of Princess Elect in His Majesty's eyes."

 _'The tiara, the pendant, even the title of Princess - all of them carries a burden of this country... What have I got myself in to?'_

"The palace chamberlain is tasked with the Princess Elect's education." Giles said as his hands swept across my cheeks once again. His face leaning in so close, his lips almost touched my ears as he whispered, "I rather look forward to our lessons together, don't you, my lady?"  
 _  
'It's hard to look forward to anything when you're literally IN my face!'_

I strained out a nod, much to Giles's delight. He chuckled as he pulls away, "I should have liked to begin our curriculum today, but with His Majesty's health as it is, I must attend to his sickbed." His face suddenly clouded with an air of such solemnity, that I could only nod my head in reply.

"Well," Giles's signature smile quickly returned, "You're free to pass the day as you like." He turned towards the hallway and called out to Nico.

"Yes, my lord," Nico, who had been patiently waiting in the background, came forth.

"Please tend to Her Highness for the remainder of the day."

"Understood."

Giles promptly turned around and vanished back into the King's chamber. I decided that it was best to head back to my room to change first. After walking for a while, Nico turned to me inquiring gleefully, "So, how about that bold declaration in front of the King and his palace officials, huh?"

"Calling it 'bold' is a bit of an understatement." I sighed, "More like absurd. I have no idea what I was thinking!" I covered my face in my palm. But, in all honesty, I do feel a slight sense of peace after the outburst.

"Although I hate to admit it, I'm starting to feel up to the task of being princess - just a little." I smiled up weakly at Nico, "I know what I must do now."

His face suddenly turned a bit gloomy, "That's...good." His response lacked the usual enthusiastic feel. "But, what about your life before the palace, milady? Are you really alright with leaving that all behind?"

His questions made me stopped dead in my track. It was something I tried not to think about ever since I came here. Though Giles did assure me that he sent a letter out to my family to inform them of my situation, I still feel awful for not being able to see them again. How must Father and the others feel about me leaving without a word? They must have been so worried!

Sensing my uncomfortable silence, Nico tried to pacify things, "Ah! My apologies, I shouldn't have asked something so personal! Of course, you would be feeling down about it - I mean, who wouldn't -"

"Nico."

He stopped, "Y-Yes?"

"...Could I trouble you for a favor, Nico?" I asked as I raised my pleading eyes up to meet his.

He blinked a few times before returning my gaze with a big smile, "Of course! Anything, milady, you just need to speak and I'll even put my life down!"

"I know I'm stepping out of line, but I really need to ask of you," I began, "For me to fully concentrate on fulfilling my duties and take on this new role as Princess, there's something I absolutely _must_ do."

 _'I know the consequences, and this will not only affect my life, but also Nico's as well. I know that, but - '_

"Please Nico, just for one night! I would like to properly says my goodbyes to my family." I begged.

I could see the smile disappearing from his face, "That's..."

"Please. Tonight, and only tonight, I promise." My hands automatically reached out and clutched his arms. "I just need a few minutes, that's all I'm asking."

A surprised expression crossed his face, then suddenly he nodded. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1 - Sneaking Out

_Hi everyone! I apologize for the late update! I lost most of my rough drafts for this story when I changed laptops. I wanted to forsake this whole project, but then more people began to liked/favorite/commented on this and suddenly I am burning with motivation & desire to continue it! So here's part 1 of chapter 6._

 _Sorry I had to split this into 2 parts because, like I said, I lost my drafts. Thus, I must start over again, but the good thing is I'm starting this story back up with new ideas! :D Please stay tune for the next chapters!_

 _Thanks for reading! Any comments will be appreciated!_

 **Chapter 6 Part 1**

 _-Present Time-_

"What is her Royal Highness doing here at such an hour?"

My waist was firmly embraced in someone's warm arms, while my face was only a few feet from the floor. I took the time to catch my breath as I turned my head around. To my horror, I found myself staring up at Alyn and behind him Giles was staring down at me with a disapproving look. My body abruptly jerked upright. Luckily, Giles reacted in time and seized both mine and Alyn's arms. He successfully pulled us away from the edge.

"What were you thinking?! That was dangerous!" Alyn roared at me. Despite Alyn's loud voice, I could barely hear him. My attention was fixated on the person next to him. Without batting an eye, Giles held my gaze with his cold almond eyes.

The memory of being caught stealing by Father flashed through my mind and with it, the unbearable sense of guilt.

"Your Highness, would you mind explaining to me why you are outside of your chamber at this hour?" Cold sweats ran down my back as I gazed into his clear lilac eyes. I knew I was in trouble as my mind desperately search for a reply.

"T-Thank you…I..." I wanted to smack myself as soon as the words escaped my lips. _Thank you?!_

"Why do you even bother asking?" Alyn snorted as he leaned against the railing. "Anyone with a pair of eyes can tell that she's trying to run away. Can't handle it anymore I take it?" He crossed his arms in a mocking manner.

"No! That's not –"

"Quit it already would you?" He points his finger at me and turned to face Giles. "I knew she wasn't cut for this role! I warned you Giles, now look at this mess. A princess elect sneaking out in the middle of the night! Imagine what those nobles will say when this news break out!"

His words scorched my face. I wasn't running away, but I can't deny my desire to sneak out.

Giles obviously was not pleased with my silence. "You are now Wysteria's one and only Princess. Whatever your reasoning might be, I simply cannot allow you to sneak out of the palace in the middle of the night."

"Giles!" Ayln angrily shouted when Giles ignored his comment.

"Alyn, enough." Giles voiced. One could almost see a deadly and chilling aura seething out of him. "No one will know about it because it did not happen. Do I make myself clear?"

My heart sank. Even though he said those words to Alyn, somehow it felt like the last part was directed at me.

"As for you Princess," Giles walked towards me. "I am very disappointed in you, especially after your performance in front of the King. Tell me, was that just a bluff?"

"No!" My head shot up. Hot tears threatening to spills any second now. "I truly meant what I said."

"Then what are you doing now?"

 _There is no way they'll understand, but what else can I say?_

Suddenly, I saw Giles shifting his sight down at the bottom of the stairs. _Nicole._

"I see, so you had help." He said in a piercing voice. Nico lowered his head and remained silent. "Report to my room after this. I want to hear it from you, Nicholas."

"Y-Yes." Even though he tried to suppress it, I heard the slight trembling in his voice.

"W-Wait!" I moved in between Giles field of vision, "This has nothing to do with Nico!"

"I was the one who asked him to help me get a carriage. He doesn't know anything about my intentions to sneak out." I lied.

"Is that so?" Giles question makes me believe that he doesn't buy in on my lie.

 _I must distract him and refocus his attention from away from Nico. It's all my fault..._

"This must look really bad, but hear me out, it's not what you think." I began, "I already gave you my words to be Princess Elect, however you must understand that I have a family before I walked through those gates." My hands gestured out towards the gate.

"Climbed." Alyn corrected me.

Ignoring his comment, I continued. "My family is still waiting for me. They still haven't got any news regarding my whereabouts or what become of me. I know I have a duty to this country, now that I am Princess. However, I, too, have a duty to my family as a daughter, and as a sister." I lifted my head higher and straighten my back.

"Giles, please," I plead. "Just this one time. Please, I need to give my family a proper farewell before I can fully take on the responsibilities you're asking of me."

Giles looked over at Alyn, who remained silent. His angry had long subsided when he realized my motive.

Desperate, I turned around and plead to the knight. "Sir Alyn, please, I know we are not in good terms, but as you said, I cannot handle this as I am now. To that I agree. How can I carry out my duty to this country if my heart and mind are occupied with my immediate family?"

With a heavy sigh, he scratched the tip of his nose, "Giles, as much as I hate to say it, she does have a good point. I think we should let her see her family."

Giles sighed as he touches the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, you may go see your family," he said, "however, aside from Nico, I want you to take another guard if you are going to sneak out in the middle of the night."

A smile spread across my face, "Oh, Giles! Thank you!" I grasp his hands and shook it and then turned to Alyn and did the same.

"Thank you, Sir Alyn!" A grimace immediately crossed his face, but he didn't pulled his hands away. I turned around and smiled at Nico, who slipped me a thumb up.

"I'll go grab a guard." Alyn offered after managing to free himself from my grip.

"No need." Giles shook his head.

"Huh? You already have one in mind?" Alyn asked.

"Yes." Giles replied with a smile.

"Who?" Alyn tilted his head in confusion.

"You." said Giles. We all glanced over at Alyn.

"ME?!" Alyn shouted in surprise.

 _Oh boy, this doesn't sound good._ I thought.

"Yes, you." Giles simply smiled. "If you and Nico are accompanying her, I am sure she'll return safely."

"But I'm on patrol tonight!" Alyn cried. Clearly, he does not like the idea of accompanying the princess.

"Get someone else to do it." Giles easily brushed his complaint aside.

"B-But I'm the captain! I have to set an example!" Alyn protested.

I couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh, which caused Alyn to shoot a deadly glare my way.

"Hence, you're the best candidate for this escort." Giles nodded.

"W-what if something were to go wrong while I'm not here?"

"Then," Giles gave Alyn a light pat on the shoulder, "I suggest you hurry up so that you can get back to the palace sooner, _captain_."

"You!" with a shocked and defeated expression, Alyn can only stood there with his mouth open as Giles chuckled in amusement.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of preparations to attend for the Princess' inauguration ceremony." With that, Giles flashes his signature smile and walked away.

"That bastard!" Alyn cursed under his breath. He suddenly noticed me staring and covered his mouth. "What?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

From below, Nico shouted out loud, "So, shall we get going, captain?"

Alyn's eye widen. "YOU!" He rushed down towards Nico and held him in a headlock. "What did you just call me?"

"Sir Alyn, f-forgive me. I...can't...breathe." Nico wheezed. Alyn knock the young butler's head before letting him go.

I quickly walk down the stairs to stand beside them. "What should we do now? I suppose the carriage idea is no good?"

"Of course not! This thing is too eye-catching! Someone bound to notice you leaving if you go out with this!" Grumbled Alyn.

The knight turned to the butler, "Nico, I'll go return the carriage and grab our two fastest stallion. We'll meet in the west gates. In the meantime..."

The knight's eyes wander back to me. After checking me from head to toe, he let out a loud sigh. "In the meantime, please get her out of that conspicuous dress for Heaven's sake! Who in the world sneak out with that kind of outfit?" He grabbed the reins of the carriage and rode it away.

My face flushed red as I grabbed onto my dress and ran. "I-I...I'm going back to change!"

"M'lady! W-wait for me!" Nico rushed after me.


End file.
